A Zootopia Tale
by itharukameo1
Summary: After Nick becomes a cop, Judy and Nick are assigned a new case. One in which they must be undercover! (JudyxNick)
1. Chapter 1

**A Zootopia Tale㈎9**

 _A Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps fanfic_

 **Chapter 1- A new case**

Nick (now an official cop) and Judy drove to catch up to Flash, the speeding sloth. Nick smirked as Judy drove with accuracy and skill, "How ironic, we are chasing a sloth!" he said.

Judy chuckled, "I wonder how long it took him to get in to that car in the first place!"

Nick busted out laughing, "Good one Carrots!

Soon they caught up to Flash and handed him a ticket, the third one in a week. Nick nodded his head side to side in pity, "Flash, you got to stop this. You're endangering other animals". Judy glared at him, 'great now we shall be stuck here for a whole hour' she thought.

Flash slowly respond, "I…am…"

Judy impatiently interrupted, "You're sorry we know!"

Flash paused and continued, "…so…overwhelmed...I…promise…I…won't…do it…again…Nick…and…Judy"

Judy face palmed herself and looked at her cell phone. Nick grinned and patted Judy on the back, "Okay Flash, let this be your last warning". Judy grabbed Nick's paw before Flash could finish opening his mouth, "Come on quickly!" she said running towards the police car. As soon as they hopped in the car, Judy quickly buckled her seatbelt and set her paws on the wheel.

Nick buckled his seatbelt and looked at Judy, "What's the rush?" he joked.

She gave him a stern look, "Nick, no more jokes. I got just got a message from the ZPD, we are being assigned a new case"

Nick smiled, "Then step on that pedal Carrots, we got a case to solve!"

Judy grinned and stepped on the pedal, and they drove off to the Zootopia Police Department (ZPD). The car finally stopped at their destination. Judy and Nick unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out of the car and appeared at the front desk. Clawhauser, the fun flabby leopard greeted them, "Hey Judy! Hey Nick!" he said happily.

"Hey Clawhauser!" Judy said as Nick simply waved at him.

"You guys want a donut?" Clawhauser asked taking a bite out of one himself.

"Actually…we need to get our file for our new case" Judy replied. Nick's tummy rumbled as Clawhauser put the box of donuts away.

"Chief Bogo has the file for your new case, he is going to go over it with you guys personally" Clawhauser said.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Must be really important then…"

Judy simply smiled, "Thanks Clawhauser!" she said and walked to Chief Bogo's office with Nick. Chief Bogo welcomed them in at his desk, "Good morning Ms. Hopps and Mr. Wilde, please take a seat"

Judy and Nick sat down as Chief Bogo placed a red file in front of them.

"Whats with the color?" Nick asked, instantly intrigued by the un-familiarity of this 'type' of case.

Chief Bogo sighed, "Mr. Wilde, please refrain all questions until I am done explain the case". Judy giggled as Nick rolled his eyes at her.

"Your new case is an undercover mission…" Bogo spoke. Nick and Judy smiled at each other, their smiles filled with excitement.

Bogo continued, "You two shall attend Gazelle's ball, in order to pursue the recent jewel thief gang known as the _Swappers_. The Swappers shall be expected to attend the ball to steal Gazelles new bedazzled diamond necklace, but you two shall be there to stop them and make sure they never lay a paw on any jewels again" and handed the file to Nick. Who gazed at the file with curiosity.

"That file contains specific instructions about the mission. And it also contains information about the identified gang members of the Swappers" Bogo said.

"Thank you Bogo" Judy said and got up to leave with Nick.

"Mr Wilde…" Bogo said before they left the room.

Nick lifted his ear up, "What is it Sir?"

Bogo smiled, "The red color of the file indicates that this case is an undercover mission"

"Should have told me that before!" Nick said sarcastically and exited the room with Judy.

She hopped with excitement, "Can you believe it Nick?! We are going on our first undercover assignment!"

Nick chuckled, "It won't be so undercover if you're so loud about it"

Judy blushed with embarrassment, "Oops" she whispered.

"Hmm…the files say's our undercover mission is in 2 days" Nick said.

Judy rubbed her chin, "That should give us enough time to be prepared an-"

"WHAT?! " Nick interrupted, his eyes glued to the file in shock.

Judy looked at him and rolled her eyes, "What is it Nick?"

He handed her the file and pointed at their 'Undercover Identities info page' Judy eyes widened, "WHAT?!" she screamed.

On page is stated, _Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps shall attend Gazelle's ball as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Pots._

Nick took the file and tucked it under his arm, while Judy stood still.

"Come on carrots" he ushered, shoving her a little.

Judy shook her head and blinked, 'well at least it's not weird anymore to see _bi-species_ couples' she thought to herself.

Nick leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Or should I say Mrs Pots…"

Judy did her best to hide her blush, "Shut up…Mr Pots!" she giggled.

 _To be continued…_

 **Hey, how did you guys like Chapter 1? As you can see I have fallen in love with Zootopia, and Nick and Judy of course. I shall post another chapter if requested of course, however it may be delayed since I have a lot of schoolwork, but I'll try to find time and post as soon as I can. Also if your a Spiderman and White Tiger shipper, be sure to check out my other fanfic, Striped Spider.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Undercover details**

Judy pushed Nick away from her face, "You foxes, always teasing people"

Nick laughed as they walked back to Clawhauser's desk. "How'd it go?" Clawhauser asked as he stuffed another donut in his mouth.

Judy and Nick looked at each other and hesitated. Judy scratched the back of her ear, "It went well…its just…"

"That the case is…quite interesting" Nick continued nervously brushing his tail with his paws.

Clawhauser raised an eyebrow, "Well that's good...I guess…" he replied a bit confused.

"Yeah…" Judy said and glanced at Nick who nervously glanced back at her.

"Anyway, Chief Bogo called in and told me to tell you guys that you have today and tomorrow off to review the case and be familiarized with your undercover ID's, targets and instructions" Clawhauser said.

"That's great, right carrots!" Nick said and elbowed her with enthusiasm. He lowered his smile as he realized that Judy was not feeling the same excitement.

"Someone will be taking our post right?" she said concerned. Judy wasn't sure it was something to be excited about if it mean the citizens of Zootopoia would still be less safe without them.

"Of course! Officer Kent and Wayne shall be taking your post today and tomorrow, and for the day of your mission" Clawhauser replied.

Judy sighed in relief, "Oh okay". Nick elbowed her once more, "Now you're happy?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am"

"Hey guys, when you're done reviewing your undercover ID's, you can get the materials in the storage room #2 for your mission" Clawhauser said licking the frosting from his fingers.

"Will do" Nick said and escorted Judy to a nearby bench outside of the ZPD. Once they both sat down Judy suddenly grabbed the file from Nick. He looked at her with a hurt expression, "What was that for?"

Judy looked at the file, "I just want to read the rest of the undercover info" she replied.

Nick held on to one side of the folder leaning in next to Judy, "Well I shall too then, since we are both part of this mission" he grinned.

Together they read the rest of the 'Undercover Identities info page';

 _Judy Hopps- Amanda Pots_ _: Mrs Pots is a very posh person just like her husband. She loves to cook, read, and buy expensive things. Mrs. Pots deeply loves her husband as he does for her. She also loves to brag about the successfulness of the company that she and Mr. Pots have founded, 'Cour La Toure' a very posh perfume store. (A list of items that are 'sold' in the store are on the next page) _

_Nick Wilde- Bruce Pots_ _: Mr. Pots is a very successful (and posh) business man who thinks high of himself. His success is due to founding the very posh perfume store, 'Cour La Toure' with his wife Amanda. (A list of items that are 'sold' in the store are on the next page). Mr. Pots shares the deep love that he feels for his wife often, and Mrs. Pots shares the same affection. _

_Relationship:_ _Mr. and Mrs. Pots have been married for 7 years. Anniversary date: April 15_ _th_ _(improve can be used to describe anniversary)._ _Together they are in-seperatable pair._

 _First Met:_ _In BunnyBrook, Bruce was doing some volunteering for the carrot festival and met Amanda who took part in setting it up. The two stayed together and got married, and moved to Zootopia to start their new company, 'Cour La Toure'._

 _Case Requirements_ _: Elegant dress (Judy Hopps), tux (Nick Wilde), tranquilizers, handcuffs, and communicators (Hopps and Wilde)._

Nick and Judy closed the file after reading the page. They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"We are prissy rich animals, that's a first" Judy laughed.

"Who are deeply in love" Nick smirked. Judy rolled her eyes as thoughts flooded her mind and she dazed into a daydream. Suddenly she was awoken when Nick shook her shoulder, "Judy wake up!"

"What? What is it?" She said looking around for someone to help.

Nick giggled, he always thought it was adorable whenever she was looking for someone to save while unaware. "Chill carrots, I just wanted to tell you that maybe we should go get the materials need for our mission"

Judy nodded, "Yeah, and then we can review the gang members and instructions tomorrow".

They walked back inside the ZPD and went to storage room #2, Nick opened the door. Inside there was all the materials listed in the 'Case Requirements'.

Judy eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful purple sequin dress. It had a small slit on the side, a gracefully draped down back, and a slight "V" shaped cut in the front that was not too revealing. Nick was speechless, it was quite a beautiful dress, and he couldn't imagine how much more beautiful if would look on Judy. He then turned to the tux, it was very clean cut with the classic black and white theme. And in addition the tux featured nice red handkerchief that gave it a pop of color. Judy smiled, it would be nice to see Nick all classy in tux for once she thought.

They then both took the pieces of clothing and swung them over their shoulder, and each grabbed tranquilizers, handcuffs and communicators. Nick then closed the door behind them and exited the ZPD. Judy piled all the stuff in the boot of the police car, and hopped in the passenger seat next to Nick who had his paws on the wheel.

"So where are we off to now carrots?" Nick said as he started the car. Judy rubbed her eyes and yawned, "How about we just go home and rest..." she said as her ears flopped down and her eyes slowly closed.

Nick smiled and stepped on the pedal, "Okay little bunny lets go home".

Nick drove Judy to their apartment. Ever since Nick became a Cop, he and Judy have been renting a 2 bedroom apartment together. Judy was already tired of her old apartment which was cramped with noisy neighbors, and Nick was living under a bridge. So it was good symbiotic relationship, they both paid half of the rent, and they both got a decent living space to share.

Nick parked the car and got out to get to the stuff in the boot, he then unlocked the door and placed the things in the closet. After that he went back to the car and carried Judy in his arms and set her down of the couch gently.

Judy started to blink lightly at the realization of her new surroundings, "Huh…Nick…where are we?" she said rubbing her eyes.

Nick sat down next to Judy and slowly creeped his arm around her while turning the TV on "We are home Judy"

She looked around and laughed in embarrassment, "Oh…of course"

Nick smirked, "Dumb bunny" leaning very close to her nose.

Judy grinned, "Sly fox"

The two froze at the realization that their proximity was more awkward than they had expected. Nick and Judy stared into each other's eyes, until their ears started to twitch.

"You hear that?" Nick said while sniffing around in the air.

Judy raised her ears, "It sounds like…gunshots!"

Nick looked at her with a shocked expression, and reached in to the closet. He grabbed a tranquilizer and tossed one to Judy, "Let's go!" he whispered.

 _To be continued…_

 **Hey hoped you guys like Chapter 2! I was really amazed at all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Thank you! Chapter 3 might be posted on the weekend, but I'm not for sure (I have a busy schedule for the weekend). Also make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- New Discoveries **

Nick and Judy quietly made their way out of the apartment and slowly made their way to the alley nearby. Judy raised her ears again, "The sound is getting louder, we are close…"

Nick followed her and they walked through the alley cautiously. They now faced an empty junction.

"Look it's them!" Judy whispered harshly in Nick's ear. She pointed at a couple masked figures holding what seemed like guns in the distance.

Nick furrowed his brows as his nose twitched, "Somethings off…"

Judy raised her eyebrow, "What is?"

"They may sound like gunshots but it smells like fruit…" Nick said.

"What kind of fruit?" Judy questioned.

"Some kind of berry…but I bet it's poisonous, otherwise it wouldn't be used for a weapon" Nick said narrowing his eyes at the masked culprits.

One of them had a blue mask around his eyes and a bushy tail, he seemed like the leader of the group. A few others were behind him that had pink, green, red, and purple masks around their eyes as well. They had different colored fur and different features. But they all seemed suited for the same purpose. Suddenly the 'leader' of the group picked up a bag.

Judy instinctively was about to run to arrest him until Nick held her back, "What are you doing?!" she whispered harshly.

Nick pulled her down next him behind a bush, "Wait look!" he whispered back and pointed in front of them.

A couple of polar bears stepped out of the darkness and tried to retrieve the bag the masked 'leader' had apparently stolen. The two polar bears were unsuccessful in their attempts as the sly thief efficiently dodged their attacks. And to finish them off the 'leader' shot them with his gun. A two loud bangs was heard as the two polar bears fell to the ground. A purple stain remained on their white fur.

Judy and Nick looked at each other with a shocked expression.

"Did he just…" Judy started to say in disbelief.

"…hopefully not…" Nick continued nervously.

Suddenly their attention was brought to a loud cackle of laughter. The 'leader' was laughing hysterically as he shook the bag in front of the polar bears who lay on the ground unconscious.

"You big snowballs can't take nothing from me!" he cackled.

The other laughed as well in pride of their leader's accomplishment.

A pink masked member shouted out, "That's right! No one can take nothing from Swiper!"

"Cause he takes it from them first!" the rest of them chanted.

Swiper smirked and sniffed with his nose and twitched his ears, "Seems like we are being watched…" he whispered to his group. They all looked at each other and then looked around.

"Should we take them out?" a green masked member said.

"No…let's just go. They can fight us on their own time, whoever they are…" Swiper said and ran away into the darkness. The others quickly followed behind him. Soon the sound of chirping crickets could just be heard.

Nick slowly got out of the bushes, "I wonder why they left all of a sudden…"

Judy got out as well and brushed the leaves out of her ears, "Probably to go steal something else"

Nick looked at the Polar bear who were still laying on the ground in front of them, "We should go check for signs of life" he said and gestured towards them.

Judy nodded and they made their way to the polar bears. Judy checked the pulse of one of the bears, "He's alive" she said. Nick checked the other bear, "He is too".

Judy rubbed her chin, "So they are not dead…they are just knocked out"

Nick touched the purple stain on the polar bear's fur, "With some sort of special berry…"

Judy looked down and saw the Mr. Big's trademark on their suits, "These are Mr. Big's henchmen"

Nick shuttered a little. 'Who would dare take something from Mr. Big! And most importantly get away with it' he thought.

"So those thieves stole something from Mr Big…" Nick concluded.

"I guess so, but what did they take?" Judy said.

Nick looked around on the floor, and saw a sparkly diamond on the ground. He picked it up and examined it, "Something valuable…perhaps jewelry"

Judy got out her phone, "I am going to call Mr. Big and tell him the location of his henchmen so he can pick them up"

"Good idea, they are too big for us to carry, and his other henchmen can do it for him" Nick said.

Judy dialed the phone number but she received a voicemail saying, _"Talk to me later or I'll ice ya"_. Judy sighed, and decided to say the location anyway in hopes that Mr. Big might hear it later.

Finally Nick got up and set his hand on Judy shoulder, "It's getting late, and we should head back home"

Judy looked up at the starry night sky and nodded as she followed Nick back through the alley. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was unfished business with those thugs.

Nick led Judy back into the apartment. When they stepped inside Judy questioned Nick with concern, "Aren't we going to tell the ZPD about those animals?"

Nick yawned and walked over to the couch, "Yeah of cour…ahh" he yelled as he slipped on a file on the ground.

Judy giggled, "I told you not to leave things on the floor Nick"

Nick got up and rubbed his butt, "Yeah yeah, I learned my lesson"

Judy then picked up the file off the ground, it was their case file. She opened up to a page in the file, and her eyes widened with shock.

Nick was confused at her shocked expression, "What's wrong Judy?"

She handed the file to him, "Looks like we don't have to tell the ZPD…"

Nick held the file and looked at it, the page consisted of info about the gang members of the _Swappers_. A photo of Swiper was clipped onto a page covering his info. He continued to flip through a couple pages to find the others photos and pictures of the masked members with all their info.

Nick looked up at Judy with realization, "Those guys we saw just now…they are the Swappers!"

Judy nodded, "But now we have an advantage, we have seen them firsthand. Now we just have to study their info"

"Are you sure we can even take them?" Nick said a little concerned.

Judy rolled her eyes, "Of course!"

"But they totally knocked out Mr. Big's henchmen!" Nick said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We are the top police at the ZPD, we can do this" Judy said and hugged Nick. Her small little body pressed against him, as she snuggled into his police uniform.

Nick cheeks warmed up as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Judy as well, "Yes we can"

 **Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I am sorry that Chapter 3 took a while, but I hope you guys like it. Also, I will try to get Chapter 4 posted over the weekend. And make sure to review! (And yes there is Swiper, but a more criminal worthy remake, I hope you guys don't mind)**


End file.
